


A Quiet Christmas

by Python07



Series: Holiday Fluff [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fluff for the hardest working cop in Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Chief O'Hara gets a quiet holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Christmas

It was nice to just sit on his old, comfortable couch with his feet up on the coffee table. It was nice to watch the fire roaring in the fireplace and the light flicker over the Christmas tree. It was nice to savor the eggnog with a shot of Irish whiskey. It was nice to be able to put his head back, close his eyes, and just enjoy the warmth of the body pressed against his side and the carols playing softly in the background.

He allowed himself to drift. He let out a contented sigh.

There was hot breath on his neck and a playful whisper in his ear. “It’s one minute after midnight. Do you know what that means, Chief?”

“Huh?” he murmured sleepily.

That earned a light nip to his earlobe and a mock growl. “Chief O’Hara.”

He offered a lazy smile. He kept his eyes closed. “Chief O’Hara is off-duty and out for the evening. You’ll have to call back later.”

“I wish I could’ve said that a time or two.” A nuzzle to the side of his neck. “Do you realize that this is the first time in years that we’ve been able to spend the entire Christmas day together?”

He tilted his head to the side to give those soft lips more room to maneuver. “Really?”

A warm hand rested on his chest. The lips didn’t stop their attentions. The words came out as a caress against his skin. “Last year the Bookworm was in town to steal an original copy of Dickens’ Christmas Carol.”

He covered the hand on his chest with his own. “That’s right. And two years ago it was Egghead trying to swipe a priceless Faberge egg from the museum.”

“The year before that, it was the Joker raiding the Wayne Foundation Christmas party for underprivileged families.”

He frowned in distaste. “I’ll never forget the sight of that fiendish clown in a Santa suit. Disturbing.”

The hand slid out from beneath his and trailed down his chest. “Then there was the Riddler planting a gas bomb in the manger scene in the town square and dosing the crowd with laughing gas.”

He grunted. “It was four, five years ago when King Tut spiked the eggnog at the mayor’s Christmas party. I shudder to think what would’ve happened all those times without the Dynamic Duo.”

A soft chuckle. “How about Penguin’s scheme to melt the local ice rink and steal the city’s Christmas tree? What do you think he was going to do with it?” 

“Can we stop talking about this?” he asked sourly. He briefly tensed but couldn’t hold it against the intimate heat building between them.

Talented fingers slid beneath his sweater to stroke his skin. “Sorry. It’s just nice the criminals decided to take a Christmas off.”

He snickered and rubbed the other’s leg. “They’re all in jail. The Warden’s Christmas card to the Commissioner has a picture of the Joker and Penguin on a rock pile. I don’t know if I’ve seen either of them look so offended.”

“You’re right. Enough about them,” the voice whispered vehemently. “It’s not often enough that I get you all to myself.”

He gasped as his companion smoothly straddled his lap. His hands rested on a set of hips. He didn’t have time to raise his head before the lips were back against his ear.

“I loved just watching you today, all relaxed and lazy.” The talented mouth paused just long enough to trail down the side of his neck and along his jaw. “And then hearing you sing Silent Night in church. Father Cleary is right. You have the voice of an angel.”

He grinned and his brogue came out thicker. “You flatter an old flatfoot.”

The body above him pressed even closer and rocked against him. “Oh, come off it. You know what your voice does to me.” 

Hands roamed over him and he returned the favor. “It’s nice to know me accent still does it for you after all these years.”

A warm laugh and a breath-stealing kiss. “I think it’s time you unwrapped your last present.”


End file.
